


Crime and Punishment

by MiniNephthys



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time, he had to be walked through the process: where to put his hands, what the danger signs were, who to call if an emergency happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> The person responsible for this knows who they are.

Mikado is a lot like Nanashi, he knows. He knows.

When Mikado’s done something good, he downplays it, deflects any praise about it. When he’s done something bad, or feels that he’s done something bad, he wants to be punished. And there’s usually nobody around to punish him but Nanashi.

For Mikado, existing is something bad.

So he has to be punished for that.

He doesn’t ask for it all the time, of course. That would lessen the impact: a punishment loses its effectiveness if you get used to it. He only brings it up now and again.

Privately, Nanashi is grateful that he doesn’t ask for it more often, because even this is almost too much. He doesn’t say anything to Mikado about it. He can’t refuse Mikado’s requests.

When Mikado asks, “Yoshi, would you do something for me?” Nanashi knows what he’s talking about. Mikado doesn’t call him Yoshi except when he’s talking about this. It’s more intimate, he guesses. Mikado treats the whole thing like it’s something intimate.

Nanashi nods. The first time, he had to be walked through the process: where to put his hands, what the danger signs were, who to call if an emergency happened. But now he knows what he’s supposed to do.

It doesn’t make it much easier.

Mikado settles back on the couch and waits while Nanashi hesitates, like he always does. He could say no. He could say that he doesn’t want to do this, that Mikado should find someone else to do this for him.

But he knows Mikado doesn’t have anyone else. So in the end, Nanashi wraps his hands around Mikado’s throat and squeezes.

Nanashi isn’t particularly strong, but he can cut off the windpipe as well as anyone, and the arteries of the neck are easy enough to compress. He watches numbers: the flow of air being cut off, the rate of Mikado’s heartbeat increasing, the data of his body, anything that doesn’t involve him actually looking at the smile on Mikado’s face.

If he does that, he’ll cry, and then he won’t be able to watch the numbers anymore. It’s too dangerous to cry right now.

It takes less than thirty seconds for Mikado to pass out. Once that happens, Nanashi instantly lets go of his throat, and Mikado automatically starts to breathe again. Nanashi worries that someday he won’t let go fast enough, and he’ll do worse damage than just leaving bruises on his neck.

But for now, Mikado is safe enough, and while he’s unconscious is the perfect time for Nanashi to curl up and sob, while Mikado can’t see it.

Mikado wakes up soon, and Nanashi brushes tears from his eyes and pretends that he didn’t. Mikado smiles at him, thanks him. He makes Nanashi his favorite dinner that night. It’s tasteless to Nanashi, but he pretends to enjoy it.

Because, if he made Mikado feel bad about asking Nanashi to do this to him, wouldn’t he just want to be punished?


End file.
